


The Hidden Floor

by bladeCleaner



Category: Glitch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladeCleaner/pseuds/bladeCleaner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tribute to the hidden floor of Glitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hidden Floor

 

Before the cracks in the wallpapers, the gaping holes that show pipes and brick and mortar, she imagines the place was a hiding place for runaway teenagers, who’d chosen the abandoned tower balcony to live in, or maybe they’d taken the whole place for themselves before she’d found the tower. Towers like it were scattered all over Ur, wires dangling from the ceilings, wallpaper imploding internally. The elevators were creaky and old. The stairs were easier; safer; though beetle-infested. She couldn’t remember exactly how’d she gotten here, though-she’d been hopping through a door in Hakusan Heaps basement and ended up here. There were cracked pots scattered all over the ground, clay fragments lying idly over the wooden floors covered with moss. In little cracks and corners on walls and ceilings, plants grew. Curling ivy brushed the floor. Weeds sprouted from one of the four pillars separating the three oblong windows in the middle of the room. It was like her own secret garden; somehow, filled in with too much concrete and cabinets tossed over, but still her own. There was something enchanted about the place. She was way over by the exit, on the concrete patch.

Light poured in through the narrow openings in generous beams, forming oddly shaped pools on the red, gold-gilded carpet, taking her breath away. She rushed over to the windows and saw the most breath-taking view: the sky was a fine navy blue. A handful of stars painted parts of it lighter; winking at her. The crescent moon arched gracefully over it all, painting her pale face opalescent with wonder and joy. Moonlight was a spill on the carpet, giving the room the illusion of openness, lighting it beautifully. She sat on the carton, watching the shivering constellations move minutely for a while. She reached upward and gave the light bulbs hanging in rows a twirl with her hand, twinkling them against each other. She pushed open the glass and breathed in pure light, filling up her lungs with fresh illumination.

She ventured into the corner. There was a cracked TV on the ceiling where the walls met. Behind it was a pipe next to another toppled cabinet, partially framing a ripped travel poster. Oddly enough there was an upright table with two wooden stools, looking bare but serviceable. A plant ensconced by a whole, expertly painted vase, perched on the top. She wondered, for a moment, who had used that table. Was this a secret rendezvous steal-away for two forbidden lovers, perhaps? Was it the meeting room of revolutionaries and rebels from before the Giants? (Forgive me, Alph, for my trespass.) Was this a whole another world, separate from Ur? Were there other floors like this? Did they have windows tinged with dawn shades? Pink and peach melding together to fade into a perfect lilac? She felt like she could touch them all somehow, in this magical place. Stretching out her hands and waving her fingers out the windows and brushing them against the heavens.

She lay down on the surprisingly soft carpet and watched the night sky until she fell asleep.

In the morning, she awoke in the Vortex of Random, by the escalators on the tree’s balcony. Sunlight doused her gold-toned. She touched her eyes reverently and her fingers came away damp and she wept, quietly, for she knew that all of this was coming to an end.


End file.
